Hermione: Where am I?
by Virgin Mari
Summary: Time trouble! Poor Hermione...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter!

**

* * *

**

**Hermione:** Where am I....?

I remember having pecan pie with my coffee and then going to the library to finish my assignment on charms, the aging impact on casting charms.

I needed the proper primary source for my essay and to make it valid I was to check with school resources to support my work. However, after that...

_I... don't remember a thing._

Um... so why was I at the library in first place? And was there even a charm essay to begin with? I don't remember Professor handing out such assignment.

I'm...so confused...

Maybe this is all a dream, maybe I 'worked bloody hard'(complimentary comment from Ron) and having a 'fit' (also another one from Ron, when I get hysteric over his unfinished assignment) at it.

Marvelous.

What did I do afterwards and why am I stuck in place like this? I don't remember this kind of place in Hogwarts...

Oh No!!! Am I even in Hogwarts boundary? If not...then how? I can't apparate... there is no floo network in Hogwarts, at least not in the area where students occupy.

As I said this before, it is a dream after all. Because all the possibilities I think are...not possible by any means.

I smile at all the non-sense my head were filled with, My... people's imagination do run wild. I would like to blame it on television and movies I watched during summer.

Ok.. _breath_... calm down. Let's concentrate on _where I am_. But first I need a light. It's awfully dark here. My wand.... My wand..!! It...It's gone? It was supposed to be in my left pocket along with my orange flavour lollipop. I can feel the round and the stick thing which would be presumably my lollipop but the wand was not where I thought it would be.

I search all over. No...no...not happening... I'm stuck in this horribly dark place without my wand to protect myself with.

Breathe Hermione!! _Breathe_

Think hard

Where did you leave your wand? The answer quickly springs up. While I was researching...I never took out my wand, therefore it has to be where it is presume to be, which is my left pocket, the wand pocket!!

_But it's not there now is it_? Yes I know that.

Oh god.... Oh God......I feel tears spring instantly to my eyes as I search frantically all over my body for my wand.

Where I am does not matter anymore. As long as I have my wand, there are many possibilities that I can do concerning this situation, but if I don't have my wand in my possession. I'm a dead man.

I try not to stifle a cry, but I can't help the tears rolling down my cheeks.

As I look for my wand, my eyes adjust to the darkness and I can now see the faint outline of my surroundings.

With the new acquired information of my surroundings I could safely deduce that I was in a cellar.

One with hard rock floor, furnished with stuff reined with dust bunnies who-knows-how-old. Like the rooms that were newly opened during my stay at Grimmauld place, the headquarter of the Order.

Something awful must have happened if I'm in this place... But _what?_

With further concentration, I remembered meeting Harry and Ron in a great hall after my research, it was during lunch and I was awfully hungry. They waved at me. I waved back. As I walked toward them, I noticed my parchments slipping away from my grasp and as I looked down to adjust my hold, I walked right into Malfoy. He stumbled back from the collision and I fell on my arse. He looked at me with such intensity and sneered at me. I was just too shocked to react. As he passed by, I collected my parchments and Harry and Ron came to help me.

Then....

_Then what happened?_

I don't remember...

How did I end up in this place if I was at the great hall just moments ago...?

_Why_ am I here?

Perhaps this is the nasty trick in the castle, or better yet, my imagination!

I contemplated possible theories which could have explained my presence in this... this horribly dark place,

'_Lumos'_

Scratch that... I'm officially blinded by the light.

I reach for my eyes as sudden brightness conjured blinding madness.

I recognized that voice. That cool and silky voice that tends to provoke and annoy people...! Even without any faint attempt from the speaker.

The voice drawls, 'Are you enjoying your stay at my humble abode?'

I blink several times and try hard for my eyes to adjust. I looked at the speaker and... as much as I hated to admit my recognition to that voice, it was Malfoy.

I knew it was Malfoy judging by his hair and his gray eyes and oh-so-pointed face.

But the problem was '_which_ Malfoy?'

He looked too _young_ to be the Malfoy Sr. and too _old_ to look like Malfoy Jr. I thought to myself. So which one is it? Or am I completely off?

I assured myself that it was Malfoy by calling out his name

'_Malfoy?'_

The voice drawls, 'one and only. And you are...?'

He doesn't recognize me? Then I must be... where am I...?

Time trouble? Am I not in my era? So from what I gathered, I was obviously NOT in Hogwarts boundary (because I did not recognize the cellar I was in and was completely sure that no such chamber or cellar existed in Hogwarts. At least not according to _Hogwarts:A history)_ and I was possibly in **past,** or a **future** judging by Malfoy.

My train of thought was broken by sudden touch in my face.

Malfoy's black gloved fingers grabbed my jaw and tilt my head up.

When did he come here this close?

I moved my head to free from his grasp. He let me go.

He, instead, reached out and grabbed my collar. It in result made me half standing and half sitting.

I struggled to free myself from his grasp.

Since when was Malfoy this tall and...and strong? Then I realized I never confronted Malfoy by myself except the time I slapped him across the face in third grade. I never realized the physical difference between him and me, other than he was a boy and me, a girl.

Or better yet, if he is the Malfoy Sr. I never confronted him this close to know his strength.

'Will you let go of me' I shriek.

'But first allow me to introduce the etiquette of answering someone when the person asks you something.' He answers my simple request with such venom.

'I ask you again. Who are you?'

I equally answer his question with venom in my voice. 'Who do you think you are to keep me in this place if you don't even know who I am?'

He answered, 'While you don't have any right to ask me about my actions, I do have a full right as a Hogwarts Governor to imprison trespasser and hand that trespasser to Azkaban.'

'Now shall we go back to first question?' He continued, 'What is your name?'

I answer him. 'My name is Hermione Granger.' There happy? 'And what is your name?'

'I thought you knew. Didn't you ask me whether I was a Malfoy already? You are not as intelligence as I thought you to be. My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy.'

'Draco?' So you are Draco Malfoy.

That means I'm in future.

That means... he must recognize me! But why is he looking at me like I'm a queer creature?

'I'm Hermione Granger! I used to go to Hogwarts with you! Can't you remember me?'

He just looked at me in my eyes and just stared. Why are you staring at me?

'Of course I remember you, if you by any chance, was the little know-it-all who tagged along with scar face-who-died and a Weasel.'

Wait...wait... Scar face-who-_died_?

'Harry... what about Harry?'

'So you are that one. Let me ask you. How did you manage to disappear without a trace 6years ago and appeared on Hogwarts ground late at night like you are still in sixth grade? With in full uniform and prefect's badge?'

I...I don't know... what happened to me?

'So you found me on Hogwarts ground?'

'Yes, as a matter of fact I did.'

'Malfoy...you must help me! I think I'm stuck in future, judging by your appearance and I'm sure you want to get rid of me as soon as possible.'

He was silent for a moment to take in whatever I said that ticked him off.

* * *

Did you like it? It was one of those random ploy bunny that hanged around my head after I read so many fanfics concerning Hermione and Draco ship and majorly, Invictus by chthonia! One of my facourite - She has an excellent style of writing! (If you want to read her, she can be found in 'The dark arts' and 'schnoogle' at 


End file.
